One Shot Trippe
by Kanna-TaiyoukouSen
Summary: Petit One Shot partit d'un délire dans le bus avec ma Tam-Tam  D. Qui a dit que le père de Kurogane n'aimait pas son fils et lui faire chier ?


- Kuro-Pii{….}ii !

- Hein ?

Et un grand BOUM pour tous ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand un blondinet d'humeur un peu trop bonne veut sauter dans les bras de son cher amant qui n'a selon lui pas eu assez de câlin ce se réveillant ce matin, entrainement oblige selon le grand brun japonais. Enfin, il faut dire qu'après les évènements Fei Wang, beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

Après un long voyage Mokona avait finalement eu l'amabilité de les ramenez au Japon de Kurogane et quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que ses parents n'étaient pas mort et que Suwa n'avait jamais été détruit par les démons. Sur un commun accord ils avaient décidé d'y rester quelque temps et à son plus grand malheur. Son cher et tendre n'arrêtait pas de s'entrainer avec son père, du coup il pouvait moins profiter de lui. Et quand il l'avait vu aussi tôt il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de lui sauter dessus en criant une fois de plus l'un de ses surnoms. Il c'était blottit tout contre lui en lui lançant des " Kuro-Dady est méchant il est partit trop rapidement ce matin".

Pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait en général Kurogane l'engueulait en le traitant de stupide magicien. Mais là, rien. Aucuns cris, il n'avait pas été repoussé. Enfin il n'allait pas se plaindre non plus, ce n'est pas comme si il aimait se faire rejeter bien au contraire. Mais, il était en couple avec Kurogane, c'était THE IceMan je-ne-montre-jamais-mes-sentiments-sauf-la-colère-aux-autres-et-je-ne-dis-jamais-ce-que-je-pense. Alors, quand il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le faire tourner il en fut plus ou moins sûr, ce n'était pas Kurogane et quand il entendit la personne rire il en fut certain, il l'avait confondu avec son père….

- Ah, Fye-kun est si Kawaiii. Il veut faire un câlin à son papa.

- Hein ? Oh, mais… Non ce n'est pas… Euh….

- Aller, ne soit pas timide c'est normal tu sais. Pour moi tu es un nouveau fils alors c'est normal de ce faire des câlins.

- Mais… Je… Tu…. Enfin vous….

- Ooooh qu'il est beau. En plus il me fait une leçon de déterminants.

_- *Daskette Kuro-Pii Onegai. Help-Me. __Que quelqu'un me sauve!*_

- Hoy, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Aaah Kurogane, mon fils, mon digne héritier. Que fais-tu donc ici ?

- Kuro-Kuroo{…}oo

Si Kurogane aurait eu le pouvoir de tuer les gens simplement en les regardant, et bien il y a longtemps que ces deux la serait mort. D'une part il voulait tuer son père, déjà qu'il trouvait que Fye avait un comportement de gamin, comparer à son père ce n'était rien, un véritable ange et là justement, prendre SON fye pour un doudou il trouvait cela inacceptable. Jaloux ? Bien sûr que non, seulement très possessif. Il y avait ensuite Fye, il ne le comprendra jamais, comment diable avait-il réussi à se mettre dans cette situation alors qu'il avait été prévenu une bonne centaine de fois voir plus. Et là, il se retrouvait dans les bras de son père essayant de se libérer en tendant les bras vers lui pour qu'il le sauve.

Non franchement rien à faire. Ils étaient aussi irrécupérables l'un que l'autre. Et c'est lui qui devait assumer les conséquences ? Pas moyen. Il se tourna donc sur le point de partir dans un long soupire essayant de se calmer main sur le katana si jamais l'un d'eux avait la mauvaise idée de lui faire un coup pendable. Mais rien, heureusement. La seule chose qu'il entendit fit la voix suppliante de Fye au bord des larmes et le rire strident de son père. Enfin, cela aurait pu être un rire joyeux pour n'importe qui d'autre que lui, mais Kurogane connaissait trop bien son père et ce rire voulait dire qu'il avait une idée plus que foireuse en tête et en général. Il en était la victime.

Il se retourna donc tout doucement pour voir SON blond dans une position plus que désavantageuse pour lui. Son père lui avait pris les poignets et les avait levé d'une seul main, du coup il ne touchait même plus le sol. De son autre main il lui caressait le coup en respirant son odeur. Gros tic de la part de notre cher ninja surtout aux paroles de son géniteur.

- Dit moi, je suis sûr que ta peau est très douce. Vu que tu m'as confondu avec Kurogane penses-tu que je puisse me faire passer pour lui ?

- Lâche-le, tout de suite !

- Ooooh. Kurogane ? Cela te dérange donc tellement que quelqu'un d'autre que toi, le touche ?

- Je pense pourtant avoir été claire. Lâche-le !

- Tien donc, voilà que le fils donne des ordres à son père.

- Je le redis une dernière fois. Lâche-le !

- Range ton sabre tu veux bien, tu risquerais de blaiser quelqu'un.

- Oui, toi.

En général les mauvaises blagues de son père ne de dérangeait pas, mais cette fois il allait beaucoup trop loin et surtout, il impliquait Fye. Kurogane avait donc sortit son katana et mit tout proche de la tête de son père qui le regardait façon "sourire-de-gamin-à-la-j'ai-rien-fait-j'y-suis-pour-rien-c'est-même-pas-moi-d'abord" ce qui bien sur eu le don de mettre notre ninja voyageur encore plus en colère.

- Daskette Kurogane.

Encore un tic de la part du ninja, qui fit un petit signe très discret au magicien pour qu'il baisse la tête afin de blaiser son père sans le blaiser lui. Et bien sûr cela se fit très rapidement, car même s'il avait beaucoup de respect pour son père. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher Fye excepté lui. Une fois que le mage dégagea son visage, et bien ce qui dû arriver arriva et Kurogane mit un monumental coup de poing dans le nez de son géniteur ce qui le fit bien entendu reculer ainsi que lâcher Fye pour tenir son nez. Une fois le blond libre il courut vers son amant afin de se serrer contre lui. De son côté Kurogane toujours sabre en main regardait son père se relever en prenant son arme. Une fois tous deux face-à-face le brun pourra Fye en lui disant de s'écarter et quand il fut assez éloigner les deux guerriers se lancèrent l'un sur l'autre pour un combat qui s'annonçait long. Mais au moment et leurs lames de touchèrent pour la première fois, une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien les stoppa se fessant figer sur place… de peur.

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer ?

- Mère/Chérie…. C'est lui qui a commencé !

- Tous les deux, à l'intérieur tout de suite !

- Mais….

- J'ai dit TOUT DE SUITE !

Et c'est donc à l'intérieur que Kurogane et son père passèrent le reste de la journée assit en seiza sous les réprimandes de la prêtresse de Suwa.

Moralité de l'histoire ? Il ne faut simplement rien qui pourrait endommager le jardin de madame Suwa.


End file.
